


To Need And To Want Is Not Always Different

by lorewhoresam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Dumbass, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, romantic? platonic? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorewhoresam/pseuds/lorewhoresam
Summary: Just a short destiel drabble.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	To Need And To Want Is Not Always Different

Cas speaks his truth. He’s gone now, but saving Dean’s life was worth it. 

Cas is in heaven. He helps Jack redesign it. After all he’s only three years old, and the people in heaven and those yet to come (he doesn’t say Dean, but Jack isn’t fooled) deserve an afterlife better than their lives on earth.

Dean dies, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He hides, makes sure Dean can’t find him. He doesn’t want Dean to feel uncomfortable.

He watches him as he drives and drives and drives, until Sam is dead. 

Cas visits Sam once he’s settled in. He asks him why he won’t see Dean. He says he wouldn’t want to talk to him. Sam sighs. He doesn’t know why.

Dean’s only home is still the Impala. He drives to the bridge where he met Sam in heaven. Cas watches him from afar.

Dean prays. “Cas, you’re family,” he says. “Cas, come back to us,” he says.

He gets back into his car. He punches the wheel, and gets back out. 

Dean prays again. “Cas, come back to me,” he says. “I need you.”

What a strange thing to say. He’s in heaven, what can he possibly need Castiel for. 

And then it clicks. 

____

____

“Hello Dean.”


End file.
